


the start

by kyuniverse



Category: The Boyz (Korea Band)
Genre: 00z are besties, Denial of Feelings, Kissing, M/M, Mischaracterization, Vacation, as usual lmao, ex bbangkyu, ex junew, ex sunhak, heavily inspired by a webdrama, nyukyu as besties, stream shangri la mfers, tons of kissing
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-06-11
Updated: 2020-06-11
Packaged: 2021-03-04 07:33:40
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 10,063
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24659941
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/kyuniverse/pseuds/kyuniverse
Summary: a sunnew au where sunwoo went on a vacation to forget about his ex-boyfriend and just relax without worrying about love.a few kisses, bibimbap waffles, and mutual pinning later, he finds himself falling for a certain boy's smile.
Relationships: Choi Chanhee | New/Kim Sunwoo
Comments: 3
Kudos: 141





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> this was sitting in my drafts for too long, and i think it's finally time to finish it lmao this is heavily inspired by the webdrama w.h.y, which you can watch on youtube!! 
> 
> forgive me for the mischaracterizations (?) this was made to fulfill my sunnew fantasies aNYWAY
> 
> twitter: @.musickyuu

**_i. the start of a new beginning_**  
They say when you experience a painful break up, you go on a vacation. Distancing yourself from the person that gave you the heartbreak really does the trick. So when Sunwoo's boyfriend of four years broke up with him, he did what he had to do — he went on a trip with his friends to a place where none of them are really familiar with. They went on a trip to Jeonju.

But it seems like going on a trip to a place no one knows is a bad idea. They're currently stuck at the side of the road, with nothing but their luggages and almost-dying cellphones with them.

"Really, Eric. When will the taxi that you booked arrive? We've been waiting for three hours!" Hyunjoon sighs exhasperatedly for the hundreth time.

"I don't know!" Eric replies, annoyance laced in his voice. "The app said they were supposed to be here two hours ago."

Sunwoo looks at his friends boredly. All of them are already pissed off, but who wouldn't be? The sun is scorching hot, and they've been under it for a few hours now. If only one of them brought an umbrella...

They should probably start walking to their hotel already. It's been an hour since they last saw a vehicle, and there's no signal in any of their phones. But which direction should they go? Thanks to Eric and Hyunjoon fighting over the map a while ago, the map flew to who-knows-where, making them stranded. In some random place in Jeonju. With nothing and no one to help them.

"I knew we shouldn't have let you plan this trip!" Hyunjoon whines.

"Excuse me? If I'm not gonna plan this, then who will? You? You'll probably book us to some five-star hotel that we can't afford!"

"Can you both shut up?" Sunwoo finally snaps. This trip is suppose to heal him from the heartbreak he just experienced, but instead he's getting stressed by his friends and their incompetent, immature asses.

"Let's wait one more hour. If the taxi still hasn't arrived, then we'll walk."

Hyunjoon groans. Sunwoo knows it's because his brand new shoes are going to be dirty, but it's not like they have another choice. It's either they walk, or they spend their first night in Jeonju here at the side of the road.

"I can't believe you Changmin. You said you were going to pick me up _here_. The next stop is still a few miles away, you're not gonna expect me to walk _that_ far! Yeah, yeah, I know. Now get your ass here quickly. My feet are hurting me."

A loud voice interrupted Sunwoo and his sight-seeing at the plain desert. He looks over to the owner of the loud voice. It is a pink-haired boy with luggages, talking to who seems like his friend on his phone. Is he lost too?

The stranger turns to them, and Sunwoo stares in awe at how pretty he is. Pretty stranger just smiled at them awkwardly before returning his gaze at the phone.

"Excuse me, mister!" Eric calls the stranger. Sunwoo didn't realize that his friends were also looking at him. "Are you lost too?"

The pink-haired boy looks around to check if he was the one Eric was calling. After finding no one behind him, he pointed at himself and mouthed, "Me?"

"Yeah, you! Are you lost too?"

The boy shook his head. "Oh no, I live here actually. I was just dropped off at the wrong spot."

"Really?" Hyunjoon stood up from sitting at his luggage. "Do you perhaps know where Creker Hotel is?"

"Yeah. It's a few miles from here." The boy looks at them, confused. "Were you guys supposed to go there? Then why are you here?"

"We got lost." Sunwoo answers.

"I'm Eric, by the way." Eric introduces himself before pointing at his friends. "The one with the fur jacket is Hyunjoon. The brown-haired one is Sunwoo."

"Nice to meet you. My name is—"

"Chanhee! There you are!" A car stops in front of them. The window moved down to reveal another boy, probably the boy who Chanhee was talking to a while ago.

Chanhee smiles and immediately drags his bags to the trunk of Changmin's car. "That was fast." He commented. "But give me a second." Chanhee turns to Sunwoo. "Do you guys wanna come? Only a few vehicles really travel at this part of the road. You guys might arrive at the hotel late."

Sunwoo shakes his head. "No, it's fine. It will be embarra—"

Eric stands up and drags his suitcase to the car. "Yes, thank you so much!"

"Eric!"

"What?" Eric replies. "Come on, Sunwoo. We've been waiting for hours, and I wanna rest."

Eric looks at him with puppy eyes and a pout, a face that Eric uses whenever someone doesn't agree with him. Sunwoo looks away, not because he can't stand him looking like that, but because he finds Eric's pleading puppy face disgusting to look at.

"Fine."

Chanhee and Changmin gave Sunwoo and his friends a lift to the Creker Hotel, but then they discovered that Eric's online reservation to the hotel did not went in, meaning they have no place to stay for the night. Hyunjoon and Sunwoo almost strangled Eric at the lobby, if not for the hotel staff, Chanhee and Changmin staring at them. The two friends offered them to stay at a guest house which is owned and managed by them. Sunwoo, unlike before, immediately agreed. They have no choice, where are they supposed to stay if they don't accept the offer?

So that's how they ended up at Milky Way, the guest house that Changmin owns. It doesn't look that "formal" and elegant compared to the guest houses Sunwoo had seen in Seoul. It looks more like a huge garden filled with tons of nipa huts that act as rooms. But Sunwoo didn't complain. Neither did Eric. The only one silently complaining was Hyunjoon, but he shut up after a few minutes.

"I'm sorry for all the trouble we caused." Sunwoo says as he helps Chanhee carry his luggage inside.

Chanhee smiles. "What are you saying sorry for? It's fine! At least we got additional customers, ya' know?" Chanhee shoots him a wink, and Sunwoo awkwardly chuckles.

"How long are you guys staying here though?" Chanhee asks.

"A week."

"That's kinda long for a vacation. Why is it a week?" Chanhee places his hand on his mouth, as if what he just said is wrong. "Oh, I'm sorry for asking too many questions. You don't have to answer if you're not comfortable."

Sunwoo laughs. "Ah no, it's okay! We went here to take a break... You see, I just went through a break up."

"Oh no, I'm sorry." Chanhee replies. He closed the door the moment they entered the small lobby of the guest house. It really looks more like a house. Sunwoo looks around and see no traces of his friends or Changmin. Huh, where did they go? 

Chanhee made him sit at one of the sofas and brought out a glass of orange juice. "You don't deserve that. I'm pretty sure your ex regrets it. Who wouldn't regret breaking up with someone as good-looking and kind as you?"

Sunwoo chokes on the juice when he hears the other's words. Chanhee immediately walks over to him and pats his back. "Are you okay?"

Sunwoo nods. After a few seconds he looks at Chanhee, eyes wide. "You think I'm... good-looking?"

Chanhee's eyes went wide as well. The older looks away as Sunwoo spot a — _is that a blush?_ — appearing on his cheeks.

"Well, this is awkward." Chanhee pulls at the collar of his shirt, trying his best to smile naturally. Though it looks horribly forced and made him much more uncomfortable. "Yeah, you're k-kinda good-looking."

"Thank you, I guess?"

"Sunwoo, dude, where had you been?" Eric blasted through the door, a dumb smile plastered on his face. Behind him is Hyunjoon and Changmin. They're all holding medium-sized plastics which Sunwoo assumes are filled with food. "We saw a snack store down the road and they sold those little juice packets that you—" Eric paused, as if he realized something. "— _always love so much_."

Hyunjoon slaps Eric's back. "Idiot. You know Haknyeon was the one who prompted him to start drinking those juice packets."

Sunwoo's smile drops when he heard _his_ name. It's been a few days since he last heard that name, for he forbidded his friends to utter that name because he only gets reminded of the memories and the pain he felt when they broke up. It's been a few days, but the effect of hearing that name is still strong. Haknyeon is just _that_ hard to forget.

Eric gasps — partly because of what Hyunjoon said, but mostly because of the slap he received. "You said Haknyeon's name too — _oh shit_."

The atmosphere has gotten a lot more awkward, and he doesn't want Chanhee and Changmin to ask who Haknyeon is (as much as possible he doesn't want to talk about him), so Sunwoo forces a smile. "It's okay. Did you bought me some?"

_Please say no or else I might cry again._

"Yeah, dude!" Eric hands him two packets and Sunwoo's smile drops for the second time. "The flavor is pear, like what... Haknyeon... always... gets... you." Eric's voice went quieter the more words he said. Hyunjoon can't take it anymore and slapped his bestfriend in the back again — this time much stronger. Eric can only wince in pain, he deserves it, alright.

The other two, Chanhee and Changmin, just watches the situation in front of them. They're a bit confused, but they know better and so they decided to not ask anymore questions. It looks like Sunwoo doesn't really prefer talking about his past, and so Chanhee shuts his mouth up. Haknyeon must have been the person Sunwoo broke up with, and if it made Sunwoo silent and unwilling to hear even his name, then it must had been a bad break up and so he shouldn't ask anymore questions.

The living room is silent, no one says a word. Chanhee and Changmin are just staring at the guests awkwardly, Hyunjoon keeps shooting Eric glares, while Sunwoo is looking down at his hands. It's so awkward. None of them knows what to say.

"Ah, right!" Changmin exclaims as he if just remembered something. Everyone looks at him quickly, especially Sunwoo who looks at him with gratefulness for breaking the ice. "Do you guys have a tour guide already? Or does anyone of you know Jeonju?"

"Actually, we already booked a tour guide." Eric fishes his phone out of his bag. He scrolls through it, trying to find the name of the tour guide he hired. Sunwoo looks at him expectantly, and he watches as Eric's smile fades and the younger gulps.

"What is it?" Hyunjoon, who is watching him as well, asks.

"About that..." Eric tries to laugh, but it came out as unsure and awkward. Sunwoo raises a brow, he has a feeling that he won't like the words that will come out of Eric's mouth.

And sure enough, he was right. The youngest returns his phone to his pocket and clasps his hands together, as if he's praying — or rather, pleading.

"The transaction didn't went through!"

If Sunwoo and Hyunjoon's attempt at beating him up a while ago because of the unsuccessful hotel reservation failed, well now it isn't. The house is suddenly filled with Eric's screams and shouts for his friends to stop. But the two has no plans of stopping. They're determined to chase him. Who cares if there are strangers looking at them or if they're in a house that is not even theirs? What matters to Sunwoo and Hyunjoon right now is to teach Eric a lesson for being so irresponsible and incompetent.

"Woah guys, chill!" Changmin tries to stop them while laughing. The brunette seems to be enjoying the chaos happening right now in his place. "I know a tour guide that you can hire for free!"

Sunwoo stops on his tracks, and so does Hyunjoon and Eric. It's so embarrassing how they're such suckers for free stuff.

"Who?"

Changmin taps Chanhee's shoulder, the older jumping in surprise. "Chanhee here was born in Jeonju and knows the province like the back of his hand. Well, I'm pretty knowledgable about Jeonju too but I have to manage this place."

"Don't be silly, Changmin. It's been so long since I lived here, my memory is not that good anymore."

"Stop being overdramatic." Changmin rolls his eyes. "You were gone for only a year. Come on, you can do this." Changmin went closer at the older, positioning himself at Chanhee's ear to whisper something. The three guests just look at the two in curiousity. "Maybe you can finally get a lovelife after this. Don't you find Sunwoo pretty cute?"

Chanhee's cheeks went red. How come Changmin knows that he has a _small_ crush on the red head? He was trying to be as subtle as possible!

"How did you —"

"You were a little bit obvious." His devil of a friend smirks. His voice got louder as he turns to Sunwoo and his friends. "Chanhee says yes!"

Chanhee forces a grin as he watches the three friends sigh in relief. He locks eyes with Sunwoo, and the younger gave him a smile. He holds his breath when Sunwoo walks up to him, still sporting a small smile. "Thank you. We'll pay you back, don't worry."

"Uh, no. It's okay." Chanhee replies. He can see his friend give him a teasing smile in his peripheral vision. "You don't have to pay me back."

Sunwoo nods awkwardly, and Chanhee follows him. None of them spoke, not sure of what even to say. So they just look at each other awkwardly, small, forced smiles on their faces. Chanhee can hear Changmin's hell-like laugh amidst Eric's and Hyunjoon's cheers.

**_ii. the start of a new feeling_**  
"What do you guys think about them?"

Sunwoo looks at Eric curiously, wondering who's the 'them' he is talking about. Eric must have noticed it and frowned. "Chanhee-hyung and Changmin-hyung, Sunwoo. Who else?"

Sunwoo shrugs. The two friends seem cool in Sunwoo's opinion. He's grateful for the two for letting them stay in their guest house for half the price and even offer to tour them around for free. Sunwoo doesn't understand why they did that but hey, who is he to complain? The expenses they made were much lower than they expected because of Chanhee and Changmin. He's thankful that Chanhee got stranded on the same road as them. If not for him, they wouldn't end up saving so much money.

He voices his thoughts to Eric, who in turn rolls his eyes. "No one cares about that, Sunwoo. What I mean is what do you think about _them_ "?

"Huh?" Sunwoo doesn't get what Eric is implying.

Eric groaned in frustration and Hyunjoon, who is taking pictures of the sea near them, chuckles. Sunwoo's eyebrows furrowed at his friends. His words answered Eric's questions, so what is the younger blabbering about?

"I mean, what do you think about them? Aren't they cute or what?" Eric lets a giggle.

Sunwoo presses his lips. "Don't you have a boyfriend already?"

"Yeah but admit it, Sunwoo." Eric slings an arm around him. "They're a pretty good-looking pair of friends."

"Especially Chanhee-hyung, am I right?" Hyunjoon stops taking pictures of the scenery beside them and starts taking pictures of them instead. He's laughing behind the camera, Sunwoo doesn't know the reason why. Maybe because he's getting so many ugly candid photos of them, or maybe because he can sense Sunwoo's awkwardness about the subject. Either way it's making Sunwoo annoyed.

"They're... alright." Sunwoo says finally. "How did we even enter this topic?"

"Because~" Eric says in a sing-song voice, going over to Hyunjoon to sling his arm around the taller instead. "We noticed something, and we figured it's time you finally completely move on from your ex."

"And what did you notice?"

"That's for me to know and for you to find out." Eric sends him a wink, and Hyunjoon does nothing but laugh.

Sunwoo rolls his eyes at his friends' actions. As far as he knows he's been acting normal ever since the start of this entire trip (except when they mentioned Haknyeon's name last night), there's nothing extraordinary that happened too, so it really makes Sunwoo wonder what was the thing his friends noticed. 

"What's that?"

Eric points at the distance, and both Sunwoo and Hyunjoon gaze at where Eric's finger is pointing to. Someone is saying something using a mic while a group of people seats on the grass, listening to whatever the speaker is saying.

"That looks so cool! Let's go there."

Sunwoo raises a brow. "What's cool about people sitting on the — _watch it!_ "

Eric drags both of his friends to the small group, and it becomes clear that what was happening there is a contest. A free-for-all, in fact.

"And for the most anticipated segment for today." The speaker says into the mic. "Tell us your most heart-breaking break up story, and we will choose the top three most tragic stories."

"What kind of contest is this?" Hyunjoon whispers beside Sunwoo.

"First place will win a 90% discount check at an all-you-can-eat Bibimbap waffle store, second place will get a polaroid camera, and the last place will receive the complete set of The Boyz's newest album!"

"No way, the first place prize is so awesome! We gotta win that." The three of them sits down at the back and Eric, being the excited, no-shame extrovert that he is, immediately asks the person beside them if they can join the contest. He punches the air when he learns that everyone can join.

"Dude, we gotta join and win first place!" Eric shakes Hyunjoon's shoulders aggressively. Sunwoo snickers. "It's just food, Eric."

"Uh yeah, it's food that is very delicious! We can save money because it's 90% off! We really have to win."

"How can we even win? We don't even have a break up story. Do you want us to make up one right now?" Hyunjoon says.

"Yeah, we don't have one. But I know someone who does..." Sunwoo can feel Eric look at him. Oh god, he knows what the younger is planning to do.

"No, Eric. I'm not going to join."

"But Sunwoo —"

"No."

Is Eric really serious? They went on a vacation because he wants to forget about his break up with Haknyeon. But now Eric wants him to re-tell his story for what? For _food_? There's no way Sunwoo is doing that.

"Oh, yes you will." Eric grabs Sunwoo's hand and raises t in the air.

"Anyone else?" The woman holding the mic immediately spots Sunwoo and cheers. "Mister with the red hair! Do you wanna give it a try?"

Sunwoo gulps when everyone's eyes transferred to him. The woman is offering him the mic, a bright smile plastered on her face. He can hear his friends snickering quietly beside him, and Sunwoo really wants to punch them right there, right now. They're such nice friends, Sunwoo thinks. How can they bring Sunwoo to a trip to forget about Haknyeon, then proceed on making him relive the break up by forcing him to tell the story to people they don't even know? They really like seeing him suffer. The woman nodded, convincing him to accept the microphone, and Sunwoo is finally forced to take it.

He can feel a hundred eyes staring at him _(it's only eighty, Sunwoo is just being dramatic)_ , and he clears his throat. He doesn't know where to start. 

"Go Sunwoo!" Eric silently shouts beside him.

"So I'm Sunwoo," He says slowly. "And my boyfriend broke up with me on our fourth anniversary."

_It started on their second year in college where Sunwoo is a journalism student. Surprising, right? Sunwoo may be an awkward mess most of the time, but he's very good with his words. That must have been the reason why Haknyeon, sweet, good-natured Haknyeon who just transferred from Jeju and is also an art major, fell in love with him._

_Sunwoo doesn't know how or when it happened, but he just went to school one day and immediately felt his heart flutter at the sight of Haknyeon._

_Sunwoo doesn't like confrontations, so he took advantage of being a journalism student and started writing poems for the older as a way of telling him how he feels. It went on for a month; he'll write a short poem on a tangerine-decorated sticky note and slide it inside Haknyeon's locker. All is fine, until Haknyeon caught him in the act._

_A few minutes of awkward talking later, the painfully mutual pinning has finally come to an end. Sunwoo was shock to learn that the boy he likes also likes him back. But to make the long story short, they got together and thankfully (and miraculously) lasted until their fourth anniversary._

_Sunwoo smiled as he looks at the small velvet box in his hands. Although he's not used to it, he worked part-time at a café just to buy matching rings for him and Haknyeon. They're just plain silver rings, with their initials engraved on each other, but Sunwoo knows that Haknyeon will like it very much. Afterall, Haknyeon likes anything that Sunwoo gives, and vice versa._

_Their date for their anniversary went smoothly. Like any other day, they ate cake, go to the movies, and watch the sunset. They always watch the sun set every other day, but watching it on their fourth anniversary is something else for Sunwoo. He watched in awe as light shades of yellow and orange were reflected on Haknyeon's face, while his bright smile takes over almost half of his face. It's such a sight for Sunwoo. He has never seen such beauty, and his hands unconsciously went to his pockets to bring out the dark red box that has been waiting there since morning._

_But before he can even open the box, Haknyeon spoke. "It was nice being with you, Sunwoo."_

_"What?"_

_"I really enjoyed being with you. You're everything that I could ask for; smart, handsome, talented, kind. Really, you're the most perfect boyfriend to ever exist and I'm glad that I got to be with you."_

_Sunwoo smiled. He didn't expect Haknyeon to say those words. "I—"_

_"It's such a shame that we have to end what we have now."_

_"W-what?"_

_"I loved you, Sunwoo. I really did. I was so lucky and so happy to be with you but Sunwoo... everything has an end. I know we promised to grow old with each other but I—" Haknyeon paused and looked at Sunwoo in the eye. Sunwoo is unable to say anything, his mouth gaped open at the words Haknyeon said. He's shocked. "I fell out of love with you, Sunwoo. I'm sorry."_

_The small box in Sunwoo's hand fell, and it opened the moment it made contact with the ground. Out came the silver rings, rolling away in God knows which direction. But Sunwoo nor Haknyeon didn't notice. Both were busy trying to control their emotions; one feels guilty and pity, while the other feels nothing but shock and sorrow._

_Haknyeon gave him an apologetic smile. "I hope you find someone better, my sunshine."_

The crowd gasps in sadness when Sunwoo finished his story. Sunwoo returns the microphone to the woman, who already has tears threatening to fall from her eyes. And to be honest, Sunwoo wasn't any better. He's about to cry, all the pain that he has been bottling eversince Haknyeon broke up with him is threatening to come out.

"I'm sorry for forcing you to do it." Eric says beside him the moment he sat down. The younger is sobbing quietly, and Sunwoo chuckles dryly as he taps his shoulder. "Stop crying. You're such a crybaby."

"You don't deserve that. No one deserves to get their heart broken, especially on their anniversary. I'm sorry." The woman says. "Is he the last one? Does anyone still wanna tell their story."

"Me."

Sunwoo stares at the raised hand at the other side of the crowd. His jaw dropped when he sees the owner of the arm.

"Isn't that Chanhee-hyung?" Hyunjoon whispers beside him.

"Alrighty then!" The woman hands Chanhee the microphone. "This young man will be the last one."

Everyone watches in awe as Chanhee narrates his own story. It was about him and a highschool sweetheart, who everyone thought are the most perfect couple to have ever existed. That is until Chanhee found out that everything was just a dare, and when he confronted his boyfriend, the latter admitted to it. But he also said that he had learned to love Chanhee genuinely, and they made up. Sunwoo can feel his heart sink because of how emotional Chanhee became while telling the story. The older paused a few times while talking, as if he suddenly doesn't want to talk about it. Chanhee ended his story by saying that everything was part of a _larger_ dare. It was all planned, including him finding about the dare and his boyfriend admitting to it. What's worse is Chanhee found out all about it on his birthday.

"Man, that's just devastating. How are we supposed to beat that?" Hyunjoon whispers.

Chanhee sits down once again, gets lost between the sea of people on the other side of the crowd, but this time Sunwoo can still see him clearly. He watches as the older wipes his tear-stained cheeks. Sunwoo suddenly feels an urge to hand him a handkerchief.

"We're not gonna win." Eric groans. He nudges Sunwoo. "You should've cried harder, dude."

Sunwoo looks at Eric, irritated. He can't believe how thick-faced this man is. One second he's crying and saying sorry to Sunwoo for making him re-live his break up, and now he's whining that Sunwoo should've cried harder? Sunwoo is so close to punching Eric.

Eric continues to complain, but immediately shuts up when the host announces the winners. Chanhee wins first place, as expected. On the other hand, Sunwoo gets second place. The three friends are left standing at the side of the road, not sure what to do with the polaroid camera that Sunwoo won. Eric is still whining about how much he wants to eat a bibimbap waffle, but it's not like his whining can change anything.

"Should we go back?" Hyunjoon asks and Sunwoo nods. They walk back to the guest house, where they encounter Chanhee.

"Hi?" Chanhee awkwardly waves a hand. "What do you guys think about a 90% discount check to an all-you-can-eat bibimbap waffle store?"

"What?"

Chanhee clears his throat. "You see, that polaroid camera you're holding right now has the limited edition design I always want. There are no more stores selling the camera with that kind of design so I'm hoping we could exchange prizes and —"

"Sure, hyung!" Eric immediately agrees. Sunwoo mentally facepalms his self. His friend is really embarrassing.

Chanhee's face brightens up. "Thank you so much!"

"By the way, hyung." Hyunjoon begins. "Did the story you told earlier really happened to you?"

Sunwoo almost snaps his neck at how fast he turned to look at Chanhee. He doesn't know why, but he wants to know if Chanhee's story is true as well. It's not like he's doubting him, but the story Chanhee told a few hours ago is just too sad to the true. He can't believe someone actually went through something as hurtful as that.

"Ah, the dare one?" Chanhee laughs. "No, it's not."

Sunwoo lets out a sigh of relief that he don't even know he's holding.

"Oh but it did happen though. Just not to me." They didn't realize that they have already reached the guest house, and Changmin comes running to them the moment he spots them. Chanhee swings an arm around Changmin's shoulders. "This boy right here was the one who experienced that."

Eric lets out a gasp as he runs to hug Changmin. Changmin is surprised, but he hugs Eric back because he's such a sucker for hugs. Behind Eric there stood Hyunjoon and Sunwoo who looks embarrassed by their friend's actions.

"What — what's going on?" Changmin asks when Eric whispers sentences like _"you don't deserve that"_ and _"you're going to find someone much better"._

"Nothing." Chanhee laughs nervously. "Anyway! Sunwoo-ya, the prizes?"

Sunwoo hands Chanhee the polaroid camera and the older accepts it with glee. Sunwoo keeps staring at Chanhee, the smile on the older's face is too big and too bright, it made Sunwoo feel a little happy inside as well. He can't stop himself from staring, until he feels Hyunjoon nudge him.

"Chanhee-hyung might melt."

Sunwoo snaps back to reality and clears his throat. He looks away, until Chanhee says something again that made him stare at the older for the second time.

"Sunwoo-ya, thank you so much. You — _I mean_ , this made me happy."

And all Sunwoo can do is nod mindlessly while he looks at the smile plastered on Chanhee's face.


	2. Chapter 2

**_iii. the start of a new fling_ **   
_Is is possible to fall in love with someone because of their smile?_

This thought has been bugging Sunwoo for two days now. He has never felt captivated over someone's smile in his twenty years of existence. There's something in Chanhee's smile that pulls him in, gets him hypnotised, makes him _not_ look away. The way Chanhee smiles is the same as how other people smile, but somehow he makes it look ordinary _and_ unique at the same time.

He finds himself caught in a daze whenever Chanhee smiles, which is very unusual. Since when did he started to pay attention to smiles?!

"Sunwoo, bro? You're getting lost in your thoughts again." Eric pokes his side, and Sunwoo jumps in surprise. The younger only laughs and tells him that they're already in their destination.

They have gotten closer — Sunwoo and his friends with Chanhee and Changmin, to be specific. They're not just acquaintances anymore, so Changmin decided to go to the beach so that they can hang out while they were having breakfast.

Everyone agrees almost immediately, with Chanhee even clapping his hands. Apparently, Chanhee likes being in the water although he doesn't know how to swim. _"He can't swim, but he loves beaches. What an idiot, right?"_ Changmin even says, which earns him a (hard) slap in the back from Chanhee.

(Everyone laughed when Changmin yelped in pain, while Sunwoo only absent-mindedly says, "I can teach you." All of the people in the table suddenly went silent.

"What?" Sunwoo asks when he saw his friends give him teasing smiles.

"Oh, nothing."

Chanhee shoots him a small smile. "I appreciate the gesture, but no thanks. I don't really have plans on learning how to swim."

Sunwoo shrugs. "If you say so. But swimming is fun. If you want to learn how to swim, you can always reach out to me, alright?"

"Ah." Chanhee clears his throat as he tries his best to not blush. Why is Sunwoo suddenly being so kind to him? He's not used to people like him. "I will, thank you Sunwoo." 

"No problem."

The both of them went back to eating, while Hyunjoon, Eric and Changmin still watches them in shock. Chanhee and Sunwoo are friends, but their interaction a few seconds ago seems a little... different. It's like there's tension between them. Not those tension that enemies have between them though. It's a... romantic tension? The two look like teenagers that are mutually pinning on each other.

Eric leans over to Hyunjoon who finally went back to eating. "Did Sunwoo really just flirted with Chanhee-hyung right in front of my avocado toast?")

"Wah! Look at the waves!" Chanhee jumps excitedly, pointing at what seems like the never-ending body of water in front of them. Sunwoo chuckles at the sight, Chanhee looks adorable. He stands beside the older, hands in his pockets.

"Are you a child or what? Why are you so excited?"

"Sunwoo-ya." Chanhee turns to him, his hands on his waist as if he's about to lecture the younger. Sunwoo pauses. He — Why does Chanhee look cute? "When you're managing a business, you have no time to go to the beach. So today is actually a very special day to me."

"O-oh—"

"So we should not waste any time and swim!"

Chanhee cuts Sunwoo off by holding his hand and dragging him to the shallow part of the ocean. Sunwoo shouts, he hasn't changed into his swimming trunks yet but here he is, already wet (by the ocean, of course). Chanhee did not even give him any time to process anything and immediately splashes water on his face. Sunwoo responds by splashing water on Chanhee as well, and soon the both of them are doing a little water fight.

Chanhee is smiling the whole time they're playing. Sunwoo thinks it's weird how he can still feel himself get... _amazed? Hypnotised? Enthralled? Bedazzled?_ at Chanhee's smile even though huge streaks of water blocks his face from time to time.

The childish fight went on for ten minutes, until the both of them got tired and Sunwoo just decided to swim. He invites Chanhee, but the latter only shakes his head.

"I can't swim, remember?"

"Then just hold onto me." Sunwoo may not know why he said it, but he knows that he doesn't regret it.

Chanhee's cheeks turn light pink, and Sunwoo thinks of it as being embarrassed. He turns around and grabs both of Chanhee's hands, slinging them on his shoulders. "I'll give you some kind of a piggy back ride."

"I'm a bit heavy though..."

"Don't be silly." Sunwoo twists his neck to look at a still-blushing Chanhee. "I don't mind carrying you."

Chanhee bits his lip and latches onto Sunwoo. He can feel his heart racing, and he hopes Sunwoo doesn't feel it since his body is pressed tightly against Sunwoo's back. It's his first time being carried like this by someone that is not a friend or a relative. Sure, Sunwoo is already considered as a friend, but it's a different kind of friend. Sunwoo is a _I-call-you-my-friend-but-I-hope-we-can-be-more-than-friends_ kind of friend.

Chanhee laughs when they start to sink in the water, wetting the hem of his shirt. The water is cold, and it makes him hold on tighter to Sunwoo, afraid to let go.

Sunwoo just smiles as he listens to Chanhee have fun. It urges him to walk further, until the water is at the same level as their chest. 

"I've never reached this far." Chanhee admits.

"Really?"

"Yeah." Chanhee hums. "Thanks for bringing me here, Sunwoo-ya."

Sunwoo's eyes widen when he felt Chanhee hug him tighter. He felt suffocated, not physically, but it's like his heart is being squeezed. Does it make sense? All Sunwoo knows is that he can't breathe properly because of Chanhee's action. His body tensed.

"Sunwoo? Are you okay?"

Sunwoo doesn't know how or what happened, but he found himself fixing Chanhee's position so that the older is facing him, arms wrapped around Chanhee's waist to support him. The pale boy's arms are clinging tightly onto Sunwoo's neck.

"Sunwoo?" Chanhee's eyes are looking at him, searching for answers on why they're in _that_ position. Sunwoo wants to give him an answer, but how can he say anything when he himself don't know what's happening to him. He just... He really doesn't know.

_"Sunwoo?"_

Sunwoo takes in the sight of Chanhee in front of him. He knows Chanhee is pretty, but he looks different today with the sun's rays hitting him and his lightly damp hair. He exhales. He feels his chest starting to tighten.

"Has anyone told you how pretty you are?"

"What?" Chanhee squeaks, cheeks turning red for the second time today. He bit his lip nervously at the tension in the air.

Sunwoo only stares at the older before deciding to finally pull him closer until the tips of their noses touch. Chanhee lets out a squeal in surprise. Sunwoo's mouth is gaped open at how much prettier Chanhee is up close. He swears the older is not human. No normal human being can be this pretty.

Chanhee gulps when his eyes went down on Sunwoo's lips. He has slightly chapped but pink plump lips, and it takes Chanhee all of his strength to stop himself from kissing Sunwoo.

"Sunwoo? Are you okay?" Chanhee asks for the nth time today, and Sunwoo responds by placing his lips on Chanhee's, kissing him. Sunwoo is surprised at what he just did and is about to pull away when Chanhee brings him closer using the hands on the younger's neck. Chanhee responds to the kiss which makes Sunwoo feel a bit happy inside. The older tilts his head to deepen the kiss, while pushing himself closer (if that is even possible) to Sunwoo. Chanhee places one of his hands under Sunwoo's jaw, while the younger boy's grip on his waist tightened.

The kiss lasted for two minutes, and the both of them pulls away, almost breathless. Chanhee pants as he looks at Sunwoo in front of him; out of breath, eyes closed, lips swollen and red, and a light shade of pink spreading across his face as if he's drunk.

He laughs lightly when he realizes that he must be similar to Sunwoo right now, except that his eyes aren't shut. Sunwoo's eyes fluttered open when he hears Chanhee laugh, and he pulls the older for another round.

Chanhee happily responds, and Sunwoo can tell it when the older smiled into the kiss. It made Sunwoo smile as well. 

The make out session went on, none of them having any plans to stop and go back. It's like they're already contented at kissing each other in the middle of the ocean, water flowing beneath their chests, their friends far away at the shore.

Speaking of friends...

"Sunwoo! Chanhee-hyung!"

Sunwoo immediately pulls Chanhee away from him, and the older screams when he lost his grip from Sunwoo. 

"I can't swim!" Chanhee says as he tries his best to stay afloat. Sunwoo quickly realizes his mistake and carried Chanhee on his back again.

"Guys! Come back! We're about to eat."

The both of them look at Eric in the distance, flailing his arms around so that they can see him. Sunwoo shouts an _Coming!_ to him, and the both of them starts to go back.

While they're walking towards the shore, reality finally hits Sunwoo. His eyes widen when his mind starts to process what they just did, and he can feel his chest suffocate again. Holy shit, he kissed Chanhee. What was he thinking? How can he suddenly kiss someone like that? This is so embarrassing. Sure, Chanhee is pretty and is kind and is talented and is excellent at everything he does and Sunwoo may or may not feel a slight attraction to him but he can't just kiss him. Sunwoo wants to kiss him, he admits, but what he did is not right. How can he face Chanhee now?

He pauses when he realizes that he didn't even asked Chanhee for permission. Did he — did he just forced Chanhee to kiss him? Is that considered assault? But Chanhee kissed him back, right? That definitely means Chanhee wants to kiss him too. Well, that's what he thinks.

He shook his head and continues to walk back to shore, a silent Chanhee clinging on his back.

On the other hand, Chanhee is still caught in a daze. His mind is still not processing properly. All he can think about is _Sunwoo_ and _kiss_. He never expected Sunwoo to kiss him. That means something, right? Does Sunwoo likes him the same way Chanhee likes Sunwoo? He doesn't know yet. All he can think about is how much of a good kisser Sunwoo is and _God_ , does he want to kiss Sunwoo again.

"Dude, what took you guys so long? We finished setting up the tents and cooked dinner and you two were still in the ocean."

Chanhee gently drops off from Sunwoo and the younger chuckles nervously at his friend. "I taught Chanhee-hyung to swim."

"Really?" Changmin pops out from one of the tents. "I thought you never had plans to learn how to swim, Channie?"

"P-people can change, Changmin." Chanhee replies.

"Why are your faces so red?" Hyunjoon looks at the two of them. "Did you guys have a drink in the middle of the ocean or what?"

Sunwoo nervously looks at Chanhee from the side, whose eyes are wide as if he's a deer caught in the headlights, and gulps. "It was cold."

Hyunjoon only nods, seemingly convinced at their weak excuse. "Okay."

"It wasn't even cold when I swam earlier though."

"Stop bugging them and prepare the paper plates." Changmin throws the plastic of paper plates on Eric's direction as if he's just throwing a frisbee. "You two, change immediately so that we can eat barbeque and drink."

The both of them nodded and walked towards their separate beds. They locked eyes with each other and before Sunwoo can even say anything, Chanhee looks away and immediately enters his shared tent with Changmin. Sunwoo stares at the entrance of the older's tent. 

_Should he... Should he talk about the kiss with Chanhee?_

But it looks like Chanhee feels awkward with him right now. And if he's being honest, he doesn't want to Chanhee as well because of how embarrassed he feels. Besides, talking about what happened that made them uncomfortable with each other may make them feel even more awkward.

Sunwoo enters his own tent.

Yeah, they probably shouldn't talk about it.

"They say first love never dies." Changmin says happily. He's swaying slightly from side to side, an obvious indication that he's already drunk. That, and his whole face is already red. "And he was my first love, so I — _hiccups_ — was confident that we'll last forever. Because we are each other's — _hiccups_ — first loves, so we will never fall out of love."

"And? What happened, hyung?" Eric asks the older, pouting as if he's trying his best to not cry. Sunwoo chuckles at the sight.

After eating dinner, they decided to drink a "little" around the campfire. They got carried away and a few hours later all of them are now half insane because of the alcohol, faces flushed and eyes threatening to close any second. Changmin got a little braver and started to tell them the story of him and his ex-boyfriend, which is just a more detailed and painfully longer version of what Chanhee narrated during the contest in the field. He has been narrating for an hour and a half now, but he's still at the middle of the story.

"Hey, Changmin!" Chanhee calls him, drunk as well. He keeps giggling beside Sunwoo, even leaning on him once in a while. Changmin told him that this is just Chanhee's habit when he's drunk, but Sunwoo can't help but still feel flustered whenever Chanhee rests his body against him, even though he is drunk as well. "Stop being dramatic! You guys didn't even last a year."

Changmin rolls his eyes at his friend. "Our relationship didn't last a year, but I _know_ that he — _hiccups_ — really loved me. Unlike Juyeon."

Chanhee stops giggling and glares at his friend. Sunwoo, Hyunjoon and Eric only stayed silent at the mention of the new name. "I thought we promised to never say his name?"

"Who cares? At least Younghoon genuinely loved me, even for a short while. Juyeon was only forced to date you because you can't... stop... pestering... him." Changmin passes out on Hyunjoon's lap, snoring loudly. The younger groans in disgust when he sees Changmin drooling on his expensive shorts.

Sunwoo looks at Chanhee, surprised to learn about his past relationship. He expected Chanhee to look hurt or something, but instead the older only laughs. Sunwoo raises a brow. Chanhee is really drunk.

"That doesn't hurt me anymore. My feelings for him are gone." Chanhee places his chin above Sunwoo's shoulder and latches onto his arm. Sunwoo looks at him because of the sudden physical contact. He gulps when he noticed Chanhee staring at him intensely.

"Besides, I like someone else now...

Right, _Sunwoo?_ "

**_iv. the start of a new 'something'_ **   
_Besides, I like someone else now... Right, Sunwoo?_

_Right, Sunwoo?_

_Right, Sunwoo?_

_Right, Sunwoo?_

"Oh my god, get out of my mind!" Chanhee harshly taps the top of his head repeatedly. He's trying to focus and take pictures of the nature, but he can't do anything because of what he said last night. He hates how he was blindly drunk last night but was still able to remember every embarrassing thing he said.

The alcohol really took over him last night. Yeah, what he said was true, but it wasn't something that he'd really say in front of Sunwoo. He has fallen way deeper than expected, and the kiss was the final straw that made him think that _Fuck, I think I'm in love with Kim Sunwoo_.

He hardly slept last night, not with how he can still feel Sunwoo's lips on him. Sunwoo tasted good, and Chanhee will do anything just to kiss Sunwoo again. Chanhee slaps himself because he is so ashamed of himself for even thinking about Sunwoo like that.

He shakes his head as he tries himself to focus on taking pictures, but the way Sunwoo looked at him when Chanhee said those words last night can't stop replaying on his head. Sunwoo probably thinks he's a weirdo now, and Chanhee will probably never get to talk to him again.

"Who's a weirdo?"

Sunwoo walks up to him and Chanhee's eyes widened. "I— The little fish over there!"

"Little fish?" Sunwoo looks at where Chanhee is pointing, but he raises a brow when all he see is the broad sea. "You call a fish a weirdo?"

"Y-yeah." Chanhee pulls at the collar of his shirt. Oh god, now he is sure that Sunwoo thinks of him as a weirdo. Why does he act like this in front of him? He wouldn't act this way if only he didn't indirectly confessed to him last night. He couldn't take it anymore. He closes his eyes in embarrassment and crouches down. 

"Chanhee-hyung?"

"Can you please leave me alone for a minute?"

"What's wrong, hyung?" Chanhee can feel Sunwoo crouch down in front of him, and he takes a little peek to confirm it. He immediately buries his head in his arms when he sees Sunwoo looking at him worryingly.

His eyes widen when he feels Sunwoo place both of hands on Chanhee's shoulder.

"Is it because... of what happened last night?"

Chanhee looks up and locks eyes with Sunwoo. He nods before looking away.

Sunwoo clears his throat. "Do you wanna talk about it?"

"Can we do it later?" Chanhee feels like he's suffocating. He hates confrontations like this, and he badly wants to run away. But how can he run away when Sunwoo brings him up before holding his hand tightly.

"Sunwoo?"

"Just come to me whenever you're comfortable, alright?" Sunwoo gives his hand a little squeeze. "I'm sorry for putting you in this position."

Chanhee stares at him, mouth gaped open. He finally got to take a proper look at Sunwoo after what happened last night, and is it wrong to say Sunwoo looks really handsome in the morning? His heart is starting to go crazy again, and before he can even stop himself from doing something that he'll regret later, Chanhee places both of his hands in the sides of Sunwoo's face and pulls him close, locking his lips with him.

Sunwoo is surprised by the sudden action but it takes him no more than a second to put his hands on Chanhee's waist and kiss him back.

The kiss is... refreshing. It's like drinking water after being in the desert for too long; Chanhee knows he'll feel good and he isn't wrong. He feels suffocated again, but this time it's not because of his disarray of emotions; it's because of Sunwoo kissing him without any breaks. He pulls back, Sunwoo chasing him to get a taste of him again.

Chanhee blinks. Once. Twice. Thrice. Before finally realizing what he did.

He kissed Sunwoo. For the second time. 

"Oh no." Chanhee shuts his eyes and immediately runs away from a confused Sunwoo.

"You _ran_ away?" Changmin asks unbelievably while he's flipping the pork on the grill.

Chanhee buries his face in his hands, embarrassment taking over him. "I know. I'm so dumb. I didn't know why I even did it. He must had been so surprised." He glances at Sunwoo who is at the ocean with his friends.

"Have you considered talking it out with him?"

"No!" Chanhee exclaims. "Changmin, you know I hate confrontations like this. The last one I had is with Juyeon, and you know how that one went. I'm scared, Changmin. What if what's happening right now is just one-sided? What if I'm the only one developing feelings?"

Changmin places the last of the pork in a plate and sits beside Chanhee. "That's impossible. If it's only you, then why did he responded to the kiss? Not once, but two times. And didn't you say he initiated the first one?"

"Yeah, but..." Chanhee trails off, his gaze went to his fingers currently playing with the ribbon of his shorts. "What if he just kissed me back then because he got carried away? Or he only did it because he doesn't want me to feel embarrassed? I'm just — I don't know!" He buries his face in his hands again. "I'm so lost."

He turns sideways so that he can still look at his friend. "Or worse. What if he just kissed me back because he considers me a holiday fling?"

"Channie, no." Changmin rubs his best friend's back gently "Trust me when I say that Sunwoo likes you too. I've seen him look at you with adoration in his eyes. And although we just met him, I'm sure he'll treat you right. What you guys really need right now is to talk it out with each other. If the feeling isn't mutual, then it's fine. They're leaving Jeonju in two days anyway. But if it is indeed mutual, then uh, great!" Changmin smiles widely albeit awkwardly. "Anyway, what we need to do right now is not run away from our problems, alright? Do not be afraid to confront someone. Am I right?"

Chanhee sighs. "You're right." 

Chanhee can feel Sunwoo looking at him on their ride home, and he tries his best to act like he doesn't notice it and continue staring at the window. His heart is racing with how Sunwoo's questioning eyes are on him but he ignores it.

He knows he shouldn't run away from the things that are bugging him, but he can't help it. The trauma he experienced during his last serious one-on-one talk with someone had scarred him for life, and as much as possible he doesn't want to experience it ever again. Which is why he brushed off Changmin's advice and acted like nothing happened. There's no kiss that happened between him and Sunwoo. He ignored Sunwoo for the rest of the day, always running away when the younger approaches him, acting like he's busy with something else so that he doesn't have to talk to him.

He knows Sunwoo can sense that he's avoiding him, and the only thing the younger can do is sit back and watch him intently and patiently wait for Chanhee to finally feel comfortable talking to him. 

When they finally arrived at the guest house however, Sunwoo immediately grabs Chanhee's hand and (gently) drags him to the back garden. Chanhee didn't have any time to respond. He just watches Sunwoo bring him there, eyes wide in surprise.

"D-do you need some —"

Chanhee squeaks when Sunwoo cuts him off by locking their lips. Chanhee is taken aback, just like the other times they kissed, but he still complied. He cups the younger's face as they savored the moment between them. His knees feel weak, and that prompts him to hold onto Sunwoo tighter. He hates how he still can't help but respond whenever Sunwoo kisses him, no matter how many times he trained himself to not do it.

He's about to deepen the kiss when he suddenly remembers that they're not supposed to do this. They shouldn't kiss. Not when Chanhee still doesn't know what they even are, if they're just flings or if there's something more serious going on between them.

He gathers all his strength to pull away, panting. Sunwoo tries to catch his lips again, but Chanhee turns his face so that the younger ends up kissing his cheeks instead.

"What was that?" Chanhee's mind is clouded wuth question marks. He looks at the younger who is still busy catching his breath.

"You're not just a holiday fling."

"What?"

"If you think I kissed you because you're just a holiday fling for me, then you're wrong." Sunwoo holds both of Chanhee's hands. "I like you, Chanhee."

Chanhee can feel a lump forming on his throat. He never expected this. He didn't see this coming.

"I — Are you sure?"

Sunwoo furrows his eyebrows. "What?"

"I know you just went through a break up with someone you loved for four years. H-how can you like me like that easily? We only knew each other for six days! Are you sure you really like me? Because it may just be infatuation or loneliness from the heartbreak you felt." Chanhee removes Sunwoo's grip from his arms. "I like you too, Sunwoo. But if you're just making me some kind of a rebound, then please stop."

Chanhee turns to walk away, but Sunwoo grabs him and pulled him into a tight hug. His cheeks turn red and he starts to feel suffocated again. He feels like he's about to burst anytime. Why is Sunwoo doing this to him?

"I thought it was only because of that too. I thought the only reason I got captivated by you was because you're just like Haknyeon — you smile brightly a lot. But as the days go by, I got to know you more. You pulled me in with your smile back then at the contest, but I fell in love with your whole personality. I'm serious, Chanhee. I like you. I don't want you as a rebound or a holiday fling or even as a friend." Sunwoo releases him so that he can look at Chanhee directly in his eyes. "I want you to be my special someone... That is, if you want to."

Chanhee can't do anything but look at Sunwoo. What is he supposed to say? He's still lost in his thoughts. He never expected Sunwoo to like him, moreover confess to him that he wants to be his boyfriend. He notices how there's a blush spreading on Sunwoo's face and how he keeps gulping. Chanhee lets out a smile. 

"Hyung?" Sunwoo calls him when the older still hasn't responded for two minutes now.

"You're too cute." Chanhee cups Sunwoo's face and brought his lips against his own for the second time today. The contact made Chanhee's heart burst in happiness. Unlike before, none of them feels any regret. The both of them pour all of their feelings in the kiss. They both smiled as they captured each other's lips. Chanhee can feel his knees shake as he wraps his arms around Sunwoo. The younger responds by placing his hands on Chanhee's waist. 

Something about their kiss makes Chanhee melt. Maybe it's because he knows that Sunwoo feels the same way as him now, and he can feel the redhead's love through the kiss. It makes him smile against the kiss, and Sunwoo responds by holding his chin and bringing him closer to him.

The both of them pull away after a few minutes, their blushing faces happily painted with smiles. Smiles that indicate how happy they are after knowing that they both share the same feelings.

Chanhee slings his arms on Sunwoo's shoulders while he rests his forehead against Sunwoo's. He smiles breathily when he notices Sunwoo staring at him.

"What?"

"Does this mean you're my boyfriend now?"

Chanhee giggles and plants a short peck on Sunwoo's lips.

"Yes."

"And call! Don't forget to call me once you arrive back in Seoul." Chanhee orders Sunwoo, fixing the collar of his shirt. Sunwoo just smiles, finding all of Chanhee's nagging cute.

"Yes, babe."

Chanhee stops when he hears Sunwoo say that, and he looks up to see Sunwoo smiling teasingly at him. He blushes. "Anyway." He clears his throat and transfers his gaze to Hyunjoon and Eric who have disgusted and bored looks on their faces respectively. "You two! Make sure that Sunwoo will really call me once you get home. And guard this little child, make sure he doesn't go around flirting with other people."

Sunwoo groans behind him. "How can you think of me like that?"

"Yeah, make sure Sunwoo cheats and do not call, we get it, hyung." Eric yawns. "Can we go now? We might miss our flight."

Chanhee walks over to Eric and pinches his ear. The younger boy whines as he tries his best to release himself from Chanhee's grasp.

"What did I say again?"

"Don't let Sunwoo flirt and make sure he calls! Hyung, ah, let go of me now, please." 

Chanhee lets out a contented smile before letting go of Eric. He happily returns to Sunwoo and cups his cheeks. "I'm gonna miss you."

"Hyung, I'll go back here as soon as I can, I promise." Sunwoo chuckles. "Besides, we can still call and Facetime each other. Don't be dramatic."

Chanhee tiptoes and places his lips on Sunwoo's. Unlike the other kisses they shared, this one is short yet still full of love. Sunwoo pouts when they pulled away, "I want more."

"You're getting addicted to my lips. Should I be worried?"

"Can't help it." Sunwoo plants a peck on Chanhee's lips. "You taste so sweet."

Chanhee places his hands on Sunwoo's cheeks again and shakes the younger's face. "You're too adorable, I'm gonna cry."

Hyunjoon clears his throat and the both of them stops to look at the black-haired boy. "If you're just going to be all lovey-dovey and shit, can we go? We were supposed to leave five minutes ago."

"Let go of Sunwoo already, Chanhee." Changmin says. "You guys will still see each other next time."

Chanhee frowns. "Fine." He looks at Sunwoo and gives one last kiss. "Call me later, okay?"

"I will." 

"Oh my god, we're gonna be late." Before Sunwoo can even say anything, Hyunjoon holds Sunwoo's arm and drags him towards the door. Chanhee waves his boyfriend goodbye, and the latter did the same. Chanhee is about to enter the guest house again when Sunwoo releases himself from Hyunjoon's grip. He runs towards Chanhee, whose eyes are asking him why he ran back.

"Hey Chanhee." Sunwoo begins, panting. Chanhee laughs. "Why did you come back?"

"I need to make sure about something."

"And that is?"

"What we have right now, our relationship... It's not temporary, is it? It will — it will never end, right?" Sunwoo gives him a worried look, and Chanhee understands why Sunwoo said that. Sunwoo is scared. He's afraid that what they have right now will end, just like what happened to his relationship with Haknyeon.

And to be honest, Chanhee feels the same too. Both of them were scarred because of the past, afraid to fall in love again because they don't want to end up heartbroken for the second time. But like Changmin said, he should trust Sunwoo and the younger should do the same. If they have trust with each other and in their relationship, then it will work. They will work. 

Chanhee shakes his head. He holds the younger's hand and rubs it, trying to calm the redhead. "Sunwoo-ya, how can it end when we're only just starting?"


End file.
